The present invention relates to lubrication of medical coupling sites and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sterilizing and lubricating a medical coupling site prior to insertion of a male luer into the site.
Medical coupling sites are commonly used to provide a quick and easy to access opening for dispensing fluids into an intravenous line. Medical coupling sites typically include an outer housing formed of plastic or other rigid material and a septum or valve element formed of rubber or some other elastomeric material supported within the housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,873 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a medical coupling site including a tubular valve element having a diaphragm with a slit formed therein for receiving a male luer. In addition, the tubular valve element is supported by a rigid retainer or housing defining the outer wall of the coupling site.
The procedure followed by medical personnel during insertion of a male luer through the diaphragm includes first wiping the coupling site with a wipe containing a sterilizing agent, such as isopropyl alcohol, prior to insertion of the male luer. Subsequently, the blunt end of the male luer is engaged against the outer surface of the diaphragm forcing the diaphragm to stretch and the slit to open a sufficient extent to permit passage of the male luer. Repeated wipings of the diaphragm with the sterilizing agent results in any lubricating substances present in the elastomeric valve being removed. Consequently, the frictional force between the end of the male luer and the diaphragm surface progressively increases as more and more of the lubricating substances are removed during repeated wipes of the diaphragm with the sterilizing agent.
Accordingly, the insertion force required for inserting the male luer into the medical coupling site increases as the lubricating substances on the diaphragm surface are depleted. Further, as a result of the increased friction between the male luer and the diaphragm, the diaphragm will tend to stick to the male luer during the insertion process such that the luer tip will tend to push the end of the valve inwardly into the coupling site and away from the housing rather than sliding across the diaphragm toward the slit to thereby stretch the diaphragm and open the slit for reception of the male luer tip.
Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for a method by which the elastomeric portion of a medical coupling site may be maintained in a lubricated state whereby insertion of a male luer through the medical coupling site is facilitated. In addition, there is a need for providing such a method without introducing any additional steps to the current procedure for preparing the coupling site to receive a male luer.